


Sacrifice of Love

by LennaZou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennaZou/pseuds/LennaZou
Summary: Kali meets Jennifer,
Relationships: Jennifer Blake/Kali





	1. Chapter 1

I stood at the school and watched Eathan and Aidan lead her out of school. Derek's girlfriend was now our prisoner, and we were to use her as leverage against Derek. They approached me, and as they stood before me, I looked at her. She was beautiful. She looked just like my Julia once did. Or at least she was very much like her. 

I looked at the two of them. "Deucalion called you, go."

They threw it at my feet and left. I helped her to her feet, and pulled her away. "Tell me," I spoke to her. "Do you care about him?" I stopped and put my hand on her chest.

"To Who?" She asked, confused.

"On Derek." I explained. 

"Yes." She nodded. Her voice was like Julia's. I inhaled her scent and listened to her heartbeat. Eathan and Aidan had already arrived.

"Then you'll do what I tell you." I pushed her forward and motioned her to walk. And we go together at Derek together. Something was wrong with her. Her smell. I knew her smell right away. It was Julie. My Julie.


	2. Chapter 2

We stood by Derek's apartment, the two of them opened the door. I looked at Julia. I didn't understand how she survived. I approached her. She looked into my eyes. "Jula." I whispered almost inaudibly. I was only inches from her. I could feel her breath on her face. Then I saw her nod softly. The door to Derek's apartment was open, and I turned away from her. I went to Derek, there was water inside the apartment. I went downstairs and stepped into the water.

"You know Derek, when Ennis died, I thought I'd kill you." I said honestly. "I noticed how much you like to surround yourself with those teenagers. 

When Derek saw the two of them hold her by force, he bared his teeth and said. "I'll tear your neck open with my own teeth." He lunged at me, but I pushed him away.

I cut my claws at him, but he avoided me. I slashed at him again with my other hand. He dodged too, kicking him in the crotch with my knee. He punched me in the face, I staggered, but I couldn't get down so easily, and I avoided his next blow. And I pushed into him, then kicked him to the ground. Suddenly, Issac emerged from somewhere and pulled Julia close. Electric shocks appeared in the water. And Julia screamed.

"Hold him." I shouted. And Eathan and Aidan grabbed Derek, and I pulled Boyd and stabbed Derek's claws like a spear. Boyd roared, his eyes yellow. The twins released him, and I turned to leave, but I still told Derek. "You have time for the next full moon, I hope you choose wisely." 

When I left, I took one last look at Julia. She sat collapsed on the ground and looked me in the eye. I looked away from her and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, I went to see the school, trying to find Julia. I thought of visiting her, but I couldn't follow her home.  
Especially since Deucalion noticed my behavior and became interested in me.

Recently, memories of the past have been coming back to me. Memories of me and Julia. We were happy together, she was my ambassador and partner. I used to have my pack, and Julia and I connected with Deucalion. But it was a mistake I blame myself for now. Deucalion commissioned Ennis to pull me to their side. I cheated on Julia with him and let him manipulate and control him. We searched every moment when we could be together and uninterrupted by anyone. During our meetings, he always persuaded me to join their pack. He promised me mountains, mines, blue from the sky and blah, blah, blah. And the worst part was that after half a year of such a meeting, I nodded. If I knew what would happen next, I would never do it, I tried to get rid of the woman I loved. Later I recognized Ennis's true face, he treated me like a rag. Not that I would let myself, but I was still devoured by guilt that if I didn't believe him and sleep with him, Julie would be alive. We could have been together. And when I found out that Detek's girlfriend was my Julia, I decided to talk to her.

I went to school, it was probably just a break, because I saw students on the school grounds and there was a lot of noise from the building. I went to the parking lot, and what I saw there I had to endure. Julia was standing there with Derek, they were so close together, talking about something.  
I listened. "I'm preparing a concert, here at school." I heard Julia. "In memory of the dead, but now it seems silly."

"No, it sounds perfect." He smiled at her. "And when?"

"It'll be about two weeks, if all goes well," she told him, then asked. "Are you coming?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Then it started ringing for an hour. Julia and Derek kissed and parted in each direction. I went to watch Julia. She went to school and I followed just behind her.  
She entered her office, from which she later came out with books in hand. I was hidden behind lockers and waiting for him to leave. Then I slipped quietly into her office and decided to wait for her there.


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer's POV

After an English class I taught at Beacon Hills High School, I took it to my office. An unpleasant surprise awaited me there. I screamed in fright and watched in surprise. Kali was there. She stood at the table, leaning against the table.

,, Kali. "I addressed her reluctantly.

"Hi Jul,"

How long has it been since someone else like me? I thought. I do not even know.

With a calm and slow step, I walked over to the hanger with a beautiful and pleasant smile that I won from the purse Derek had given me this morning in front of the school. I didn't need him, but he didn't know about Derek, nor could she find out. I kept my eyes on her.

"Are you looking for this? "She showed me the teaser he had hidden behind his back.

I shivered and she smiled. ,, Be at rest "She moved closer to me." I just want to talk. " She smiled, reminding me of our old days when she was playing with me.

You can't think of her like that! I reprimanded myself. It's past. He is your enemy now. I remembered at home.

In fact, those fragments of the past from our moments together are still in my heart. I hated Deucalion for what he did. How you pulled her close and took her from me. He took Kali from me. My Kali. But now she wasn't my Kali. She was my,,but it's long time ago.

,, There is nothing to talk about. "I stabbed her.

"I think it's," She stood so close to me. "How you survived?"

"I survived because od power of the Nemeton. "I said, glancing at her." Derek saved me,when he sacrificed Paige. " I frowned at her. "I'm surprised you still remember my smell. "

,, I have not forgotten about you. "She admitted softly.

"You used me as bait for Derek," I teased her softly. "Why did you come? Really. "

"I am ready to fix everything. "She told me, I didn't believe her. I couldn't believe her again.  
But something inside told me he was telling the truth. "I want to correct the mistakes I made before you. "

Her answer surprised me and I watched them approach me.


	5. Chapter 5

The days passed quickly, and during that time we met regularly. From these frequent encounters came the rebirth of our friendship. At first I didn't want to see her, but I couldn't resist the temptation and the feeling of attracting me to her.  
Quite often we discussed the pack he was in and Deucalion. According to Kali, his power increased during that time.  
We sat together at my house, where Deucalion or the twins would not be looking for her. They didn't know where I lived, and that was our advantage. We were watching a movie and at one point the movie grabbed my hand.

"Is something going to happen to her?" She asked when she saw the main character in danger.

"You'll see." I replied and smiled mysteriously at her, squeezing her hand gently.

After an hour and a half, the film was over and she stayed with me for a while.

"Shall we have pizza?" I made dog eyes on her.

She laughed at me. "You want a pizza?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

After they brought us the pizza, we ate it, and Kali decided she was going. "I really enjoyed myself today." She ran her hand over my arm. "I want it to stay that way."

"So do I." I told her as she stood between the doors and said goodbye.

Then she approached me, looked me in the eye, pulled me close and hugged me tightly. Something broke in me at that moment. After our hug, I leaned over, kissed her on the lips, and gave her a brief quick kiss.

She didn't say anything about it, nor did she return it to me. She just smiled kindly at me and closed the door behind her.  
I pursed my lips tightly, thinking it might be a mistake. I showed inclination. So weakness, and I knew full well that he could take advantage of that and betray me again. I only let my feelings be influenced for a moment and did not control myself. But there was nothing I could do about it now. I didn't know if I could consider it a mistake, because she was the one who came to see me. It was she who made the effort. Even so, I still didn't know if I could trust her. I was only sure of one thing about her, and that was that she was still attracted to her. And I thought that the times when I loved her were long gone.  
When I was still part of her pack as her envoy, she liked me and later we formed a couple together. But later, an alpha pack stood in the way of her pack and us as a couple, and that cost Kali's pack life. And almost me too. She tried to kill me for power. For a new pack. 

She also did it because she was manipulated by Ennis. I hated him from the beginning. I was jealous of him because he could see he wanted her. He wanted my girl. Kali always told me it was nothing, but I was still jealous. But I knew I wouldn't do anything about it, I couldn't order her to leave their pack alone and cough up on her because she had formed an alliance with them. She was still dating Ennis, and she made almost no time for me. When I stopped blaming her, she promised to change it, to spend more time with me. She did that too, but then after a while a huge blow came. She betrayed me. She preferred him to me. She chose a new place in the Alpha Pack and wiped out her pack.

I was even more miserable when I remembered it, so I went to take a hot shower and then went straight to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I came to her again. On the way to her, I thought about our kiss yesterday. Was that what I wanted, wasn't it? I loved her but I didn't know if I wanted it that way. I can't be with her, and still in a pack.  
But I can't leave the pack.

We met at her office, as always. She came to me and set the textbook on the table. She hugged me and looked at me.

"I was thinking about yesterday," I told her, flinching a little.

She listened to me carefully and just nodded.

"You know I care about you, and I want to tell you," I continued. "I'm sorry about what I did."

"Kali," she interrupted me gently. "I've already forgive you."

"I'm so glad." I took her hand.

She squeezed it for me and leaned over for a kiss. I put a finger to her lips and moved away from her. She looked at me in confusion and I began to explain everything to her. "I don't know if that's right."

"Why not?" She rolled her beautiful green eyes at me. "I forgave you everything because I see you're trying to fix it."

"It's about Deucalion." I stroked her cheek with my thumb. "He mustn't know about us."

"I know." She nodded. "And she won't know anything." She smiled slightly, and I knew I fell in love with her smile again.

I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She returned it to me, grabbed me around the neck and I around her waist. She was mine. She was mine again and I had her with me. She trusted me again, and I knew I never wanted to lose her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Less than a week has passed since the beginning of our relationship. Today was two days until the concert that Julia organized and I was invited to it in person. Derek couldn't come because of Cora, who was attacked by Eathan. He said he apologized to her for not coming. She told me she didn't care. I wanted her to leave him. But she hasn't done that yet.

Deucalion called us to his apartment, where he drove me crazy. Eathan and Aidan told Deucalion that they had seen me and Julia.

"Is that true Kali?" He saw from me.

At first, when I found out that Julia was alive, I was thoughtful and behaved differently, he noticed. And he became interested in me. But when I started dating Julia, everything was fine until now.

"Yes," I nodded calmly.

"Are you really betraying your pack?" He walked over to me and lifted his chin with his fingers.

"No," I said softly, and he let me go. "I have a plan. I want to drag her to my side to give Derek an excuse to join the pack." I looked at him and saw his reflection in his sunglasses.

"Really?" He was amazed. "So tell us your plans."

"I want to gain her trust," I began to explain everything to him. "And then I want to use her again as leverage on Derek when she's in the pack so Derek runs after her." I said with a slight grin.


	8. Chapter 8

In the evening we met in her office. We were having sex, and we were lying together on the ground covered with a blanket I brought from home.

"You're coming tomorrow, aren't you?" She asked.

I laughed at her question because I had told her yes at least twice. "Yeah." I kissed her on the cheek. She sat down and began to change into her clothes. I watched her in love. She is so beautiful.

"Come on then." She took my hand.

"Where are you in a hurry?" I asked with a smirk on my lips.

"I promised Derek I'd stop by him.," she said with a sigh, resting her palms on the table, looking at me.

"And you promised me you'd end it with him." I reminded her jealously.

"You also promised me years ago that you would end it with Ennis."

"Are you really going to pull it out here now?" I jumped to my feet.

She looked away from me and swallowed. "I was patient and I trusted you." She walked over to me and took my hand. "Then believe me." She asked. "Je means nothing to me." She kissed me.

When I changed too, we got up and went hand in hand out of her office. We walked through the dark corridors of the school to the east. I heard slow footsteps coming from the stairs around the corner in front of us. I stopped and let go of her hand. I watched with fear in my eyes in front of me what was to come.

When I did, but she knew who it was, my fear of me subsided.

"Kali," they addressed me.

Julia stood behind me.

“What do you want?” I snorted.

"Deucalion sent us for her." He pointed at her. "She must die."

"No," I said, and Julia stepped beside me. "She's more valuable to us alive." I put my palm in front of her.

She looked at me in confusion and I looked into her eyes. I was disturbed by further steps behind us towards us, it was Deucalion. He came to us and then said to me, "Kali," he addressed me. "She must die."

"It's Darach." Aidan almost interrupted. "She's killing innocent people."

I tried to look surprised. And most importantly, I had to be as convincing as possible of Deucalion. I remembered the time Julie had told me about her power. But I convinced her not to crave revenge. I gasped and looked into her eyes in confusion and shock. "Is that true?" I asked quietly. I knew it was, but they didn't know it.

Julia bit her lip and nodded. "Yes." She whispered almost inaudibly, but I could still hear her well. I looked at Deuc and it was clear what I was going to do. My eyes turned red and I growled.


	9. Chapter 9

Kali's eyes were red. She bared her teeth and grunted. I walked over to her and took her hand.

Suddenly it all came together quickly. She pulled away from me, jumped a little further, and slammed her bare feet with her claws under my jaw. Blood spurted from my mouth and I fell on my ass on the hard, cold ground. She yelled at me and looked at me.

I was shocked. But then I recovered, quickly shivered and jumped to my feet. She lunged at the twins who went against me. I was surrounded by them. Aidan wanted to punch me in the forehead, I avoided it. Eathan threw me to the lockers, and I bounced off them and flew into the air. I jumped in front of them, pressed Adidan against the wall, and put my elbow on his head. Eathan yanked me away and wanted to punch me, but I took his hand and twisted it. I slammed my knee into his crotch and pushed him away with my palm. I took the opportunity. I knew I had no chance against the three Alphas. Deucalion left. There is no point in hiding anymore. My head flashed. At that moment, I changed into Darach form.

I looked at Kali. She was scared and crouched by the lockers. She hasn't seen me in Darah form yet. Then I turned back and kept looking at her. She didn't seem to want to hurt me. So I thought so until Aidan knocked me to my knees and I caught another blow to her chin. This time with the knee.

I fell to the ground and grabbed my aching jaw. I looked at her with fear in my eyes. I could not believe it. She turned against me again.

"Kill her, Kali," Aidan said.

Kali growled, drew her claws, and swung. I took advantage of Aidan's inattention, who looked behind his twin for a moment and pushed him away. I grabbed Kali's hand and squeezed it hard. I let her go and ran down the hall to the east. I slammed the door open and headed for the car.

I spent the evening with Derek, to whom I kept everything secret.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up in Derek's bed. I blinked and looked around. He was awake.

"Good morning." He kissed my forehead.

I shuddered, sat down, and stretched. "Hello." I smiled at him. I leaned over and kissed him. He took me by the waist and I straddled him.

I thought a lot last night and came to the conclusion that I should never have believed Kali again. I loved her, but he took her from me again. Deucalion. Just like then. That's when he made Ennis pull her to their side. To a new pack.

When I think about it like that. Was she ever mine? I mean, lately. She betrayed me, and she certainly didn't take our relationship seriously. I thought. Deucalion will pay for this, because he has been the cause of all this from the beginning. He will pay for it. With his own blood.

"What?" Derek yanked me out of his thoughts and stroked my cheek.

"But nothing," I sewed myself. "I'm just thinking about the concert." She fell out of me.

I still had him, even though I didn't love him, so at least the good thing was that I wasn't so alone. I didn't feel abandoned like I did then. When she betrayed me.

"Sorry I won't come." He took my hand and intertwined his fingers with me.

"It's okay," I nodded. "I understand you're worried about Cora."

"Actually, I'm planning a surprise for you."

"Really?" I asked with a smile.

"Mmh" He nodded.

I leaned over and gave him a long kiss, then rolled over to half my bed and looked him in the eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

I can't back down anymore. I thought as I stood in front of the school. I can not.

Everyone who had bought a ticket or was invited was already sitting inside waiting for the concert to start. I also went inside. I was in class, picking up papers there. Someone came in. I hid in the dark. I knew he was coming. I can't back down anymore. Although I would like to. I've come so far I just can't.

I looked at her, and approached her. "You understand that, don't you?"

Lydia turned to me sharply and frightened. I punched her so hard in the head that she fell unconscious in front of me. I took it and dragged it to a chair, which I then placed it on.

I leaned against the table and watched her. Her red hair was loose, and now that her head was down, it fell into her face. I came closer to her, squatted, and put her hair behind her ears so I could look at her face. I grabbed her chin. It suited her, her full lips highlighted with pink lipstick and her eyelashes painted. Then she took a deep breath and began to open her eyes. I let her go, but I kept looking at her.

"What are you doing?" She stared at me.

"What is necessary," I said.

"Please stop."

"I wish I could," I swallowed, my thoughts wandering back to Kali, reminding myself of yesterday's event. I got up and walked over to her.

I tape her hands to her chair. She tried to run away, but it was not valid for her. I pulled a knife from my jeans pocket. But first I took the carrot, which I put around her neck and tightened it. "You will not be a victim of Lydia," I put a knife to her neck. "You are just a girl who knew too much."

Lydia screamed. She screamed loudly to my surprise. "Unbelievable," I put down the knife in surprise and approached her. "You are a non-speaking fairy who predicts death." I watched her. She had a frightened expression and tears in her eyes. "Banshee." I explained. "You're like me, Lydia. You look like an innocent flower, but there's a hidden snake inside. It's a shame." I sighed softly. ,,It is late."

"Enough!" Shouted the sheriff as he came into the room.

I was not intimidated by the weapon he had in his hand, because I had the weapon too. The knife I wanted to use on Lydia. I threw him at him and stabbed him in the chest. He dropped his weapon and fell to the ground. Scott showed up, too. Damn. Damn, everything went wrong. I thought, still watching him. He jumped in front of me and cut his claws at me. But I avoided him and pushed him against the folded chairs with my palm. I took the sheriff with me and walked out the window away from school.


	12. Chapter 12

After the concert, where Julia made another sacrifice, the twins went to the hospital for her and Cora. I wanted to go with them, but I was ordered by Deucalion to stay by his side so I couldn't meet her. I sent about twenty text messages to Julia today and tried to call her. But she didn't answer me or call me back. I knew I was to blame. I should have defended her. She did. But I didn't do it. I couldn't stand against the whole pack alone. I swallowed empty and knew I had to stop this or it was killing her. And I couldn't allow that. I had....  
I had to have them on my side. That was what I needed.

Deucalion and I also went to the hospital. I looked at the huge building. Light came out of each window, and people passed by in the windows.

We found Scott's mother and took her hostage. Then she helped us blow the current and warned the others to give us Julia.

"What do you want to do with me?" She asked calmly.

"You are mine," he searched for the right word. "A gesture of goodwill. Go find your son."

She ran away and looked around. We went together to one of the abandoned operating theaters.

"You should have left his mother." I barked at him in a rage. I realized this was all happening for him today. Just for him. He's the fault of some innocent people. My whole pack. And my partner.

"Do you have that feeling?"

"You just have a weakness for him."

"I have an investment I still want to capitalize on," he said. And I honestly didn't understand. "If you want to talk about weaknesses, let's talk about Jennifer Blake." I was afraid he would pull this out. "Or whatever her name was."

"Julia." I said her name. "I didn't understand why I should kill her, too." I admitted. "She was harmless." I said sharply. "But I did it to become a member of the pack."

"And how harmless does it seem to you now?"

"I thought she was dead." I shouted. "You'd like to know if there was a moment of uncertainty. I thought I should get her, but I wanted to let her die in peace because I loved her." I watched him slowly approach me.

"My heart is bleeding for you, Kali." He whispered in my ear, then moved away. ,,Apparently she was supposed to bleed a little more. "He said louder.

I knew I had to do something.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please don't be mad at me, because only now did I realize that I had mistaken Eathan for Aidan, please overlook it.

That same day, Julia kidnapped Scott's mother, and he made a deal with Deucalion. And the next day, today they are to meet and discuss a plan to kill Julia. Deucalion also wants me to kill Derek at full moon today, and I certainly won't. I've already done so many things for him that I regretted that I couldn't continue. In the morning I tried to catch Julia at her house. But she wasn't there. I ran everywhere I could. Wherever I thought she might be, I crawled there. But I didn't find her. The only place I hadn't been to Nemeton. But the problem is, I don't know where he is. It's been a long time since I've been to him. He was somewhere in the woods. But where? Which direction? I did not know that. I sighed. I leaned my back against a tree and was intended. Eathan and Aidan talked a short distance from me. I looked at them. I already had a partially devised plan. I need the trust of at least one of them. I thought.

"Everyone here!" Deucalion shouted at us from somewhere.

I looked up and went with the twins behind him. We made our way through a thicket of nettles and branches to it. We listened to him.

"I'm meeting Scott here," he announced. "I need you." He glanced at us. "To get rid of Maryn."

Deucalion's envoy was to be our target. We looked for her everywhere in the forest, we finally found her. She was behind a mountain ash barrier. Scott and Deucalion came in the meantime.

"How did you know we were coming for you?" He wondered.

"Because Jennifer and I are the same," she began, glaring at Deucalion. "I know you've always suspected the two of us of what we can do." She turned to Scott. "This is not you. Go back to your friends. "

"He will decide for himself what is right for him."

"Did you tell him how you bought the corpses in an effort to make your perfect pack?" Then she turned to me. "Ennis was among those corpses."

"These are lies." He threw his spear in the form of a stick.

It pierced her heart, and she fell, breaking the ash barrier. She told Scott to find Nemeton. Then Deucalion told us to go after Derek. She wants him dead.

We all nodded and walked away. When we were far enough away from him, I spoke. "Aidan," they both turned to me. They must have found it very funny because they laughed at me. They always laughed at me when I asked for one because I couldn't tell them apart. They both always turn to me. " Ha ha ha. Very funny. " I laughed ironically. "I want to talk to you."

Then he parted ways with me, and his brother continued on his way. I took Aidan aside. I felt more sympathy in him than I did in Eathan's. We weren't friends, but I still went out with him. When we found out that our orientations are not so different, we found an understanding for each other. I wanted to talk to him about it, because I felt that he would understand me.


	14. Chapter 14

We came to a bush, away from Deucalion and Eathan. Where they shouldn't hear us.

"What do you need, Kali?" He asked dryly. I interpreted his tone as a sign of disinterest and reluctance, so I wondered for a moment whether to tell him the truth.

"It's Deucalion," I decided, pausing for a moment. "Have you ever realized that he's destroying everything that's dear to us?"

"You mean Ennis?"

"Not just Ennis." I shook my head. "Julia, too."

"Your dear friend Julia?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you still love her?"

"She's alive. It's, "Something broke in me." It's Jennifer. " My lower lip was shaking.

"What?" He didn't understand me. "What do you mean?"

We sat on one of the fallen trees.

"Jennifer is Julia." I began to explain. "I thought she was dead the whole time, but she survived, and now she has a new identity and is taking revenge on Deucalion for joining his pack. For forcing me to kill her. " I sighed softly. "Yes, I still love her. We were together at the time you saw me with her. And I knew I couldn't defend her against you all. "

"But she killed people."

"She promised to stop it." I shook my head. "I wanted to leave the pack."

"My brother and I are omegas," he looked at me. "We don't belong here, and you knew it. We also wanted to leave the pack." He said, and just then Eathan came to us. He was behind me, but I heard him coming and I turned to him.

"Do you want to help?" He asked, and I looked at him in surprise. I didn't expect them to offer me help.

"No," I said. "I have to deal with it myself."

"We will go with you. She should know we're not her enemies. ”Eathan walked over to Aidan.

"You're right," I nodded. "You're not her enemies, but Deucalion is." I looked at them and they nodded.

We went to find them together because I wanted to watch them. Along the way, I knew that victory would be mine and hers. I had a clear vision. Deucalion will die tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

I've heard enough. Enough to be able to act. I watched with the twins Deucalion and Scott. They planned to go to a local distillery where they wanted to meet Julia. I went out after them in the woods. But I had to leave the twins here. It took me a while to explain everything to them. With that explanation, I lost sight of Scott and Deucalion. But I knew where they were going and headed in that direction.

As I walked through the dark forest, I thought about how it would be. What will happen then? With Derek and Julia? Does he kill us when Julia and I get rid of Deucalion? Will they let us go? Will he even want to come with me? These questions bothered me.

When I reached the place, I hid behind one building, from where everything was clearly visible. I saw Scott and Deucalion. I saw them from the side. I watched them for a while and listened to them. But then my attention was caught by two other people coming to them, following them. It was Julia and Derek.

How come Derek helps her? I didn't understand it. They both faced Deucalion and Scott. Darach and Beta against the Demon of Wolves and the true Alpha.

"Brother to brother, that is," Deucalion chuckled. "So American. Isn't it?"  
He folded his cane and put it in his pocket. "Are you ready, Jennifer?" He began to take off his jacket and set it down. "We have to show them why you were willing to sacrifice nine innocent people just to stand up to me." He turned into a demon. "Or are there now twelve?" He lit up his red eyes and ran against her.

But Derek was faster and went against him. But he could do nothing. Deucalion tossed it onto the tires near the building where I was. He took Julia by the ear. "Kill her." He shouted at Scott. "Kill her and it's all over."

"It won't end," she said."Not with me, he will make you kill everyone you love. That's what he does."

That was when I had the opportunity to intervene.


	16. Chapter 16

I jumped out of my hiding place and shouted. My roar echoed throughout the place. Everyone turned to me. But I was just looking at her. So I ran to them and slammed Deucalion in the face and under the chin. I kicked him to the ground. He was sitting on the ground and was surprised. I slashed at his face and kicked him under the chin.

I looked into Julia's eyes.

"Kali," she exhaled. We were so close, it wasn't enough to pull her close and kiss or hug her. But she took a step back from me and I looked at her with full contempt. " ,What are you doing here?" She frowned slightly.

"What I should have done years ago," I looked into her eyes. "Already at school."

Her expression changed, she was surprised and a little distrustful. She approached me uncertainly.

"Jul, I know I made a mistake-"

"Mistake?!" She interrupted me in a whisper. "Mistake?!" She raised her voice. "You betrayed me again, you wanted to sacrifice me again."

"It's not like that," I shook my head, wondering how to tell her. "I didn't mean it that way, but I knew I couldn't stand up to them all, I wanted to protect you. But I couldn't."

"So," she stammered. "You?" She stuck and changed her regretful grimace. She swallowed. "And now you can?" She asked with a hint of irony and a slight frown.

"I can," I nodded. "Eathan and Aidan are on our side." Out of the corner of my eye, I looked at Derek and then at Deuc. Derek listened to us in silence, standing with the tires with Scott, and Deucalion walked over to them. "What was between us those days was not a lie." I stepped closer to her, she didn't even move. "I meant it." I stroked her cheek.

She winced a little and took my hand, which I lifted to her face. "If I did," she blinked and squeezed my hand. "I don't know if I can trust you." She swallowed and let me go.

"Please, Julia." I looked into her eyes pleadingly. "Everything will be the same as before." I leaned slowly toward her, trying to kiss her.

She pulled away from me slightly and I listened to her heartbeat. He was calm and never accelerated. I deduced from this that he probably believed me. Then she leaned over me and rolled up our lips. At that moment, I didn't notice the world around me at all and nothing that was happening around us. She kissed me and I worked with her as best I could. Then, when she broke the kiss, she looked deep into my eyes.

,,Will you do something for me?"

"Anything." I narrowed my eyes in love.

"Call me Jennifer."

"But why?" I looked at her in confusion, but I was still smiling.

"I'm used to it, and besides, every time you tell Julia, I remember the past." She looked at me sadly.

"Okay," I kept smiling at her. "Jennifer." I kissed her again.

She returned the kisses to me then but suddenly unzipped our lips. She noticed Deucalion running towards to us with claws outside..


End file.
